The invention relates to an electric plug-in connector having at least two round contacts provided on an electric component, such as a magnetic valve, a pressure regulator, or the like. One round contact, preferably the inner one, contains one adjustment means. To connect the round contacts with one other electric component, a connector is provided which has at least two plug-in contacts.
Plug-in connectors of the above mentioned kind are fully known from the prior art. In such plug-in connectors, it is a disadvantage that for assembly the connector has to be aligned in a predetermined position relative to the electric component in order that the connector is contacted and locked on the component. In addition, since in actuating elements, such as a pressure regulator, an adjustment is often required and the adjustment means usually is situated centrally on a front side of the component onto which the connector can also be inserted, the adjustment necessarily has to take place prior to insertion of the connector onto the contacts.
The problem on which this invention is based is to indicate an electric plug-in connector for electric components which, on one hand, does not require a structurally predetermined alignment of the individual connector with the contacts and, on the other hand, allows free access of the adjustment means possible even after the connector has been set upon the contacts.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by the fact that in a plane that extends, e.g. perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the round contacts, the connector can be inserted onto the round contacts and can be locked onto the same and/or the electric component from any direction, and that the adjustment means is freely accessible. Thus, the connector can advantageously be inserted onto the round contacts at least on one plane independently of direction and also likewise independently of the direction of insertion onto the round contacts themselves and/or the electric component. The plug-in connector, especially the connector, is also designed in a manner such that the adjustment means is advantageously freely accessible even after the connector has been set upon the contacts.
In a development of the invention, the connector has at least two plug-in contacts superimposed on each other and designed as U-shaped spring shackles whose openings point in the same direction. Thereby it is advantageously made possible that the connector is easily and safely insert able simultaneously onto both round contacts and that an insulator can be provided between the two plug-in contacts for separating the two round contacts.
The connector and/or the round contacts and/or the component itself advantageously have at least one detent hook and one detent notch for axial and/or radial locking of the connector on the round contacts, the indication of axial and radial referring to the longitudinal axis of the round contacts.
In a preferred embodiment, it is proposed to provide, concentrically in relation to the longitudinal axis of the round contacts, a ring gear which has radially outwardly opened detent notches in which, in turn, meshes at least one detent lug mounted on another component for locking the connectors in peripheral direction. With the inventive detent means, like the ring gear with detent notches and the corresponding detent lug, a design is advantageously proposed which, in a defined plane, makes inserting and locking the connector from almost any direction possible, since the detent lug can be locked in any detent notch provided on the periphery of the ring gear.
The ring gear is advantageously provided directly on the electric component and the corresponding detent lug on the connector. Thereby a solution is proposed which, with simple means, makes it possible to secure the connector in a peripheral direction on the component without the connector having to be inserted in a certain direction onto the contacts.
In one other embodiment, it is proposed that the connector encompasses the ring gear at least on its upper and/or lower side. This can be done, e.g. by means of a supporting surface and a detent hook on the connector. Thereby it is advantageously made possible to provide an easy locking of the connector in an axial direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the contacts or the longitudinal axis of the pressure regulator.
To secure the connector to the electric component in a radial direction, a detent hook, e.g. is proposed, which is resiliently supported on the connector. The detent hook can be locked with the front side of the inner round contact by pushing thereon the connector on a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the contact.
The detent hook also has a recess designed and disposed in such a manner that the adjusting means, such as a set screw located in the interior of the round contact, is freely accessible from the front side of the round contact when the connector is pushed. The recess can advantageously be designed as a hole through which the head of the set screw can be satisfactorily reached even after the connector has been set on.
In another development of the invention, it is proposed that the electric plug-in connector be designed in modular construction, wherein several electric components, such as several pressure regulators, form a contact strip connectable with a connector strip having several connectors. Such an embodiment advantageously makes possible a quick and easy assembly of the connectors on the electric components. At the same time, several electric components, such as pressure regulators, are situated in a common housing equidistant next to each other, the detent lug on the connector or the connector strip for locking the individual connectors in a peripheral direction being advantageously eliminated, since the connector strip is supported on the contact strip and thus the individual connectors are locked in a peripheral direction.